


Be My Fire In The Cold

by tomkitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Blushing Derek Hale, Derek Wears Glasses, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Shy Derek, Werewolves are still a thing, he blushes a LOT because well i mean it's a cute look, literally no one is dead not even claudia because i said so, no kate argent because i hate her, there are mentions of the hale family and the pack but only just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Derek works for Fed Ex and by some Christmas miracle he ends up finding his mate at one of the houses he's delivering to. There's just one problem... His mate is already taken and is apparently going all out for Christmas this year for his boyfriend.





	Be My Fire In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> They say write what you want to read and this is something I wanted to read. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Title comes from Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande because that just happened to be what I was listening to when trying to think of a title.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, this is just written for fun.
> 
> No beta. Any and all mistakes are my own!

It’s no secret that Derek loved Christmas. At least, it’s not something he ever tried to hide. His friends and family all knew that it was his favorite time of year and not just because it was his birthday and got double the presents (although that was a definite plus). He loves the lights and decorations, loves baking cookies and helping make the huge Christmas dinner to feed his extended family, and absolutely loves giving gifts. The thing he loved the most was spending time with his family. Every year they have a huge gathering at his childhood home. It was a long event that lasted several days, aunts and uncles and cousins all arriving at different times and quickly filling up all the spare rooms in the house; the whole place smelling of love and family and pack. It was when he felt most comfortable and it was the best time of the year. 

Derek even loved how busy it got at work. Sure, being a Fed Ex driver could be stressful, especially with all the last minute Christmas gifts getting delivered, but Derek enjoyed it. If he was being honest, it kind of made him feel like Santa, delivering gifts to people around Christmas time, not that he would ever admit that outloud to anyone. He loved Christmas, but that was just embarrassing. 

He was driving towards his next stop when his partner groaned suddenly. 

“What?” Derek asked, turning to look at Isaac with one eyebrow raised.

“Look at this order! It’s huge!”

“So?”

“So! I don’t want to carry all that man. I know it’s my turn but can’t you do this one delivery? I’ll take one of yours tomorrow I promise.” Isaac replied pulling out the puppy dog eyes and actually pouting at Derek.

“Okay, okay! I’ll do it! Just put those away you know how deadly they are.” Derek said. He was getting a little tired of driving anyway. It would be nice to get up and stretch his legs.

“You’re the best!”

“I know.”

Derek grabbed the packages (there were only four of them and they weren’t heavy, at least not for them, what the heck Isaac) and carried them up to the door. He rang the doorbell and was only standing there a few seconds before he heard the sound of someone scrambling to get up and run to the door. The door flew open and- oh. Standing before Derek was one of the most gorgeous people he has ever seen. He was tall and lanky, but obviously muscled if the way his shirt pulled over his biceps was any indication, had gorgeous, amber colored eyes that practically sparkled, and the cutest spattering of moles all over his face and neck. His eyes traveled downwards, wondering just how far down the moles went before snapping his eyes back up.

“Hi! I have a delivery for…” Derek frowned at the name, how was that even pronounced? “A Mr. Stilinski?”

The guy in front of him laughed and Derek decided right there that he could listen to that laugh forever. “Not even going to make an attempt at the name there huh big guy?”

Derek ducked his head down shyly and peered up at the gorgeous guy over the rims of his glasses. “I don’t think I could if I tried. I don’t even know if that’s a letter or…”

The guy laughed again and yep, Derek was definitely having an internal crisis now. “It’s okay, most people can’t.”

“Okay, well, Mr. Stilinski if you could just sign-”

“Stiles.” 

“What?” 

“Mr. Stilinski is my father. Actually, it’s Sheriff Stilinski, but still. Just call me Stiles. Mr. Stilinski makes me feel all old,” the guy, Stiles, said scrunching up his face even as he signed where Derek had been pointing.

“Okay Stiles.” 

Stiles grinned at him. “Thanks Derek.”

Derek must have looked at him weird because it was then that Stiles tapped on Derek’s name tag with the back of the pen. “Your name is on your shirt.”

“Right, of course, sorry.” Derek could feel is face heating in embarrassment and oh gosh that was the last thing he needed. He was at work! He needed to stay professional! “Here are your packages. I hope you have a Merry Christmas.”

“Oh, I definitely will be.” Stiles stepped out onto the porch, taking the packages from Derek’s arms when the weight of if all sent him careening forward slightly and right into Derek’s chest. It was then that Derek was hit fully with his scent. Derek breathed in and oh my gosh he smelled likes spices and lightning and something else that Derek couldn’t place but it felt like home and happiness. It was so intoxicating that Derek wanted to breathe in the scent forever. 

“Sorry, these were heavier than I thought they’d be,” Stiles apologized, but Derek wasn’t listening. Before Derek could stop himself he was inhaling deeply and felt his wolf sigh in contentment as the scent that made him feel so warm and happy filled his senses.

“It’s gingerbread.”

“What?” Derek asked, coming back to himself, what just happened?

“The smell. It’s gingerbread cookies. I know, it’s super distracting right? It’s my mom’s recipe and I swear every time I smell it I forget everything and all I can focus on are those cookies.”

“Oh, yeah,” Derek said pushing his glasses up in an attempt to hide his blush even as his could feel it spreading, knowing that by now the tips of his ears must be pink. He couldn’t help it as he breathed in again. “They smell delicious.” 

“I’d offer you one, but I don’t think they’re quite ready yet.” Stiles said, an easy smile on his face.

“It’s okay, I’ve got to get back anyway,” Derek said, pointing over his shoulder back at the truck where he could hear Isaac laughing at him. Literally. Damn werewolf senses.

“Okay. Bye Derek.”

“Bye Stiles.”

Derek turned then and rushed back to the truck, his face on fire as he climbed into the driver’s seat and drove away.

“So…” Isaac started.

“Aaaughhhh” Derek yelled suddenly.

“That bad huh?” 

“He was so… And I’m so… Isaac I don’t know how to talk to people normally let alone someone as gorgeous as that! He must think I’m so pathetic.”

“Hey, no. Don’t do that. I know you and you are not pathetic. If anything, I’m sure that guy just thought you were cute. I know how you get when you’re flustered like that and it’s nothing short of endearing.”

Derek took his focus off the road for a moment to glare at Isaac. “I am not cute.”

“Says the guy whose face is still pink with his blush.” Isaac said with a smirk, but it was more fond then malicious.

Derek growled a little and turned back to glare at the road.

“Sorry Derek, you know I’m only teasing.”

“Yeah I know.”

He shouldn’t get his hopes up anyway. Derek knows it’s unlikely that he’ll see Stiles again.

\-----------

As it turns out, Derek was wrong because it’s only a few days later that Derek once again finds himself standing on the porch of one Stiles Stilinski. He tried to get out of it, tried to get Isaac to take this delivery but he wouldn’t budge. He told Derek, with that smirk on his face, that it was his turn and that he had to do this one. Asshole.

Derek rang the doorbell and felt his pulse pick up as he heard movement coming from inside. He took a breath and shook his head to try to keep his nerves at bay, he was determined not to embarrass himself this time and wanted to have an actual conversation with Stiles. but all that did was dislodge his glasses from his nose, sending them slightly askew. Of course that was the moment that Stiles opened the door a smile already on his face.

“Hey Derek! My packages!” Stiles exclaimed, already making grabby hands at the two boxes Derek held in his arms. 

Derek preened at the fact that Stiles remembered his name and handed the packages off to Stiles. “Yep, you sure are getting a lot of stuff. You must have lots of people to buy for. I know how that is. I have a huge family so I always end up buying a lot of stuff.”

“Oh, actually I don’t. Have a huge family that is. Just my dad and mom and a few close friends but I already finished my shopping for them. These babies are for my boyfriend.” he said gesturing to the packages that he had placed by his feet.

“Oh? That’s, uh, that’s great. They must be really something if you’re buying so much stuff for them.” Derek couldn’t help the tug of sadness he felt in his heart. Of course someone as gorgeous as Stiles already had someone. How could he not. Derek was crazy to think he even had a chance with Stiles.

“Yeah, well I mean, I love Christmas time and I wanted to make this Christmas really special so I went all out and bought him a bunch of things.” Stiles had an excited smile on his face and Derek couldn’t help the pang of hurt that ran through him. It was strong, he could feel his wolf whimper in pain at the fact that Stiles was already with someone else and- oh.

Realization dawned on Derek then and he felt he whole world crumbling. He was an idiot. He needed to get out of there and fast. “That’s really nice. He’s so lucky to have you. So, uh, if you could just sign here? I’ve got to get back...” 

“Oh yeah of course. Sorry man. You must have lots of deliveries to make what with it being so near to Christmas and all.” Stiles signed and then laughed suddenly. “Hey! It’s kinda like you’re Santa Claus delivering everyone’s gifts!”

Derek felt another pang in his heart and let out a sad laugh. “Yeah, that’s kind of what I think too.” He tried to smile back but knew it wasn’t fully there. “Well, see you Stiles.” 

“Bye Derek!” Stiles replied as Derek all but ran out of there and straight into the truck. 

“Drive.” Derek said, Isaac already beginning to pull away before Derek could even properly seat himself.

“What is it? I could smell your panic from here. What’s wrong Der?” Isaac asked, concern lacing his voice and he kept glancing over at Derek.

“He’s my mate Isaac,” Derek said miserably.

“Really?! Wait, that’s a good thing isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be happy you found him?” Isaac asked, confused as to why Derek was panicking like this.

“He already has someone else! All those packages we’ve brought over? He bought all of them for him! He has someone and he’s happy. Happy with someone that’s not me.” Derek knew that sounded possessive, especially since he only just met the guy but he couldn’t help it. Stiles was his mate. The one person that Derek was supposed to be with. He smelled like home and happiness and now Derek was never going to have him.

“I really hate to be that guy Derek but, so what?”

“What?”

“So he has someone right now. So what? He’s your mate, it’s never going to work out between him and whoever he’s with. Remember what happened with Cora?”

How could he forget? Cora had found her mate when she was just 11 years old. It was a girl named Lydia and they were in the same grade. Cora very well wasn’t about to come out and tell the girl that they were meant to be together, they were just kids. Their parents had told Cora to keep her distance and wait for Lydia to be ready, that she’d come around eventually, and she did. It took years and Cora had to watch as Lydia dated Jackson, co-captain of the lacrosse team and grade A asshole, for several years, but then they broke up and, just like their parents said, Cora and Lydia fell together as naturally as ever. 

Derek pouted but he knew Isaac was right. It was just the way these things happened. For some were’s, like Boyd and Erica, your mate is another were and you fall together instantly. For others, for those with mates who weren’t were’s like Cora or even his Uncle Peter, it was a little bit harder. Lydia accepted it easily but that was due to sheer luck that Lydia happened to be a banshee but his Uncle Peter, his mate had not taken it well when she found out he was a werewolf. She ran and stayed away for almost half a year, Peter was a mess and was inconsolable during that time but eventually she came back. She said she needed time to accept it and well, now they were married and had two little ones of their own running around.

“It still hurts,” Derek said curling into himself a little.

“I know, but you’ll get through it yeah?”

Derek didn’t reply, but he knew Isaac was right.

\-------------------

The next time they had to make a delivery to Stiles, Derek refused to get out of the truck. 

“Please just take this one Isaac. I can’t see him right now. I’m not ready yet.”

“Yeah, sure thing man.”

Derek watched as Isaac walked over to Stiles’ front door and handed off the packages. Derek knew something was off though, Stiles was slumped over slightly, kind of curling in on himself, and his smile wasn’t as bright as it was the last time they were there. Before he knew it Isaac was back with a frown on his face.

Isaac started talking before Derek had a chance to ask. “He seemed… sad. Like, really sad. I could sense an under current of anger too. Something’s wrong, but I don’t know what.”

Derek felt his heart leap into his throat at the thought of Stiles being upset. Stiles should never be upset. He should be happy always. He wondered what was wrong and could feel the pull of his wolf wanting to go over and make everything better.

“Maybe you should go talk to him…” Isaac said but Derek just shook his head. He couldn’t. Not yet. He didn’t want to seem weird, maybe next time.

\--------

It was a week before Christmas and Derek was making yet another delivery to Stiles. Just how many presents did Stiles get? It was just two small boxes this time, but still. As they pulled up in front of the house Isaac looked at Derek encouragingly and gave him a soft push out of the truck. With the packages in his arm, Derek made his way up to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. There was no rushing to get up this time, instead all Derek could hear was the soft shuffling of feet and a sigh before the door opened.

“Oh, hey Derek. I see you’ve got more of my packages,” Stiles said smiling at Derek, but it didn’t fully reach his eyes.

“Yeah, just two here.” Derek handed the packages over and watched with wide eyes as Stiles glared at the packages and carelessly tossed them behind himself and onto the floor. Derek could smell the sadness coming off of Stiles but there was something else too, anger. Stiles was pissed and it made Derek want to both comfort and cower from him at the same time. Stiles looked back up at Derek, glare still on his face, and Derek couldn’t help but flinch back a little, causing him to trip over his own two feet and fall backwards. So much for werewolf reflexes. 

“Oh! Derek! Are you okay!” Stiles exclaimed, kneeling down to where Derek was now sitting and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’s okay. Sorry, I just didn’t, I mean,” Derek felt his face growing hot. Stiles was touching his shoulder. Stiles was upset and he was trying to make sure that Derek was okay. Derek just embarrassed himself in front of Stiles, again. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m not mad at you I swear, I’m just a little frustrated.” Stiles said smiling softly at Derek and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Here, let me help you up.”

Derek took Stiles’ proffered hand let himself be guided to his feet. Stiles still had his hand on Derek’s shoulder and Derek could feel the tips of his ears heating up, his face must be so red, oh no.

“You okay?”

Derek kept his head down and nodded, unable to speak.

“Want me to sign for the packages?”

Derek nodded again.

Stiles signed for the packages and handed the clipboard back before reaching out and gently lifting Derek’s chin with a finger. “Hey, seriously, you’re okay right? Or should I take this silence as you being in pain but not wanting to say anything that could damage your tough guy act?”

It was only then that Derek startled and started sputtering. “What? Tough guy? I don’t, I mean, I’m not. I have never, could never have-”

Stiles laughed then, loud and happy, much like the first time Derek had seen him. “I’m sorry, I was just joking. Your silence was worrying and I was just trying to get a reaction out of you. Something, anything.”

“Oh,” Derek looked back down and bit his lip and he could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Stiles but when he looked up, Stiles was just smiling a soft smile at him. Derek couldn’t help it, he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Stiles and smiled gently back at him went all he could could smell was home and happiness.

A flicker of, something, crossed over Stiles face but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and instead a thoughtful look settled on his face, like he was considering something. Derek wasn’t sure why but it made him slightly nervous. 

“Hey, do you need me to come get you?” Derek heard Isaac say from the truck. Derek shook his head slightly and smiled at Stiles again.

“I better get back, more stuff to deliver.”

“Right of course.” And oh, Stiles smelt sad again. Why? “See you around Derek.”

“Bye Stiles.” Derek said walking back towards the truck. He turned to look back and saw Stiles still standing by the open door watching him. He gave him a wave and Derek flushed at being caught and waved back.

“So?” Isaac asked as Derek climbed into the truck.

“I don’t know,” Derek shugged. “It was weird. But a good weird. He was still sad but, there was something else too. I don’t know.”

“You should stop by to see him tonight.”

“What? No. That would be weird. I’m not doing that.”

“You know you want to though, I can tell.”

“No you can’t.” 

Isaac just laughed at that and Derek pouted. He was not going to go back to see Stiles. Nope. No way.

\--------

What was he doing here?? His wolf was feeling restless and he needed to get out of the house. He thought a walk would help but somehow he found himself in front of Stiles’ house. He could admit that he was still feeling a little concerned about Stiles. He was upset about something and Derek wanted to know what so that he could help Stiles feel better. It wasn’t his place, he knew that, knew that if anyone should be helping Stiles feel better it should be his boyfriend but, Derek still wanted to help. 

He stood, pacing in front of Stiles’ house, walking up to the door to ring the doorbell only to turn around, telling himself that this was a bad idea. It was about the fifth time that he did this, his hand raised, that the door opened and there was Stiles standing there with a smirk on his face. When did he even get there? Derek didn’t even hear movement coming from behind the door!

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. “What brings you here?”

“Um, I’m sorry to just show up here like this. I know it’s kind of weird but I was worried. You just seemed upset earlier today and I just…I don’t know. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Derek was looking down, twisting his hand together.

Stiles just stared at Derek with his eyebrows raised.

Derek looked up and upon see Stiles face started to backtrack, turning and stepping away from Stiles’ front door. “Sorry, this was stupid. I shouldn’t have come. Why would you want some random guy here? You have a boyfriend. Sorry, I’ll just go.”

“My boyfriend dumped me!” Stiles blurted out suddenly. 

Derek turned back and looked up at Stiles. “What?”

“My boyfriend, he broke up with me. And over the phone too can you believe that? What an asshole am I right?” Stiles laughed humorlessly. “And if that’s not bad enough, he broke up with me for someone that he was cheating on me with. I knew he was being distant and we were having a lot of problems lately. I could tell he was losing feelings and so was I but I just couldn’t let the relationship go yet. It’s why I was trying to make this the best Christmas for us. I was hoping to fix whatever was broken but, I guess he didn’t see it that way.”

Derek rushed forward suddenly and wrapped Stiles up into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Stiles froze and Derek thought he did the wrong thing, but then Stiles was wrapping his arms around Derek and pulling him in close. “It’s okay, like I said, we were growing apart for awhile. I was just too afraid to let go but, as shitty as it is to have someone break up with you via phone, I’m kinda glad he did. It provided a clean break and I have no lingering feelings for him.”

Derek knew he shouldn’t be, but being in his mates arms like this and hearing that he no longer had feelings for his exboyfriend, well, he couldn’t help the small smile that took over his face. Nor could he help the fact that all he wanted to do was bury his face into Stiles neck and inhale deeply, so, he did.

It was only when he heard Stiles laugh that Derek came back to himself and pull away, trying to get out of Stiles’ arms, but he found that he couldn’t. Stiles kept him in front of him, his hands on Derek’s shoulders, and just smirked at him. Derek felt his entire face turn red with Stiles just staring at him like that.

“Sorry for laughing, it just tickled is all. I don’t mind really, I know scent is important to you guys.”

“Wait what!”

“You know, with you being a werewolf and all. I know scent is important to you guys. My best friend Scott is a werewolf too so I totally get it.”

“You know about us? And you’re not scared?”

“Nah, you guys are kind of just like big puppies. All sweet and adorable.”

“I am not adorable.” Derek said with a pout and Stiles just crossed his arms over his chest raised an eyebrow at him. “Shut up.”

Stiles laughed then and yeah, Derek was still in love with that laugh. Derek wondered if he should bring up the fact that they were mates now. Stiles knew about werewolves and wasn’t freaked out by him. Maybe if they sat down and talked about it, and Derek explained maybe it would be okay. But how would Derek even start?

“Did you want to come in?” Stiles asked. “I know you came all the way out here to check on me, which I appreciate by the way, and I’m fine really, but it would be a waste if you just left now. I still have some of those gingerbread cookies left. You can have some if you’d like?”

“Yeah, sure I’d love some.” 

Derek followed Stiles into the house and watched him while Stiles went to grab the cookies.

“These cookies really are the best. I can’t make them as good as my mom can but I try my best. They still smell amazing though. And clearly you must agree because I noticed that you couldn’t stop smelling them that first day you delivered stuff to me. Seriously, you paused and just scented the air for what felt like a full five seconds before you-”

Stiles turned and stared at Derek with wide eyes. “Wait am I… Please correct me if I’m wrong, although I really don’t want to be because wow that would be so embarrassing especially since I’m kind of getting my hopes up and if I’m wrong wow that would be such a let down because I know I’m not all that versed in all things werewolf but I’ve heard enough from Scott that I’m at least 90% sure that I’m right… Am I, are we? Am I your mate?” 

Derek jaw dropped as he just stared at Stiles. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t even quite sure what Stiles said exactly but he knew that Stiles just asked if he was Derek’s mate so Derek did the only thing he could think of and nodded in response.

“Really?!” Stiles exclaimed surprise and happiness radiating off him in waves.

Derek couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. His mate was happy! Really happy! This could only mean good things!

“Yeah really. I, you’re my mate. I know we don’t really know each other yet but I know that you’re everything I could ever want in a person.” Derek took Stiles’ hands in his and looked at him seriously. “You smell like happiness and home and if you give me a chance I swear I’ll do everything in my power make sure you feel loved and happy. But only if you want. Just because you’re my mate doesn’t mean that you have to be with me or anything. It’s your choice.”

Stiles moved forward into Derek’s space, glancing down at his lips and back up into his eyes, silently asking for permission. Derek nodded once and then Stiles’ lips were on his. It was a soft and gentle but to Derek it was everything. His senses were overcome with nothing but StilesStilesStilesMateMateMateStiles and he felt his wolf howl internally out of happiness, happy that his mate accepted him. Stiles pulled back and Derek whimpered slightly from the loss but opened his eyes to find Stiles gazing at him with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Well after a declaration like that how could I possibly say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
